The delivery of video content generally offers a rich user experience. To promote efficient delivery, the video content is typically encoded prior to delivery to reduce the amount of data transferred over the network. One common type of video compression is a motion-compensation-based video coding scheme, which is used in such coding standards as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.261, H.263, and H.264/AVC. In such coding standards, video images are sampled and transformed into coefficients that capture the variation in pixels across the image. The coefficients are then quantized and sent to a decoder. The decoder is able to decode the image by performing operations that are substantially the inverse of the encoding operation.